


A Real Knock Out

by Simple_and_Sweet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/F, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_and_Sweet/pseuds/Simple_and_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is attending Republic City University on a boxing scholarship. Asami Sato is a street racer who runs the underground of Republic City. When their paths cross Republic city will be turned upside down. Even more than it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm really new to writing fanfic but I wanted to practice my writing. I loved this show and I love this couple so here it goes leave me helpful comments and reviews :)

The room began spinning as she lifted herself off the mat for the second time. The colors and shapes seemed to run together as she placed one arm on her knee and the other on the ropes slowly pulling herself upwards, cursing under her breath at the room for spinning so rapidly. The hall was filled beyond occupancy with people yet it was so silent the sound of a pen dropping in the back row could be heard throughout. The sound of the official counting was hazily coming into her ears and more of an annoyance than a sign to get up.

“Five” he sounded, holding his fingers up accordingly. She had to get up now, she could not- would not- stay down, no matter how much her body protested against it.

“Six” his voice rang out again and she could almost hear the intake of breath the audience was experiencing. She stumbled slightly as she push off her knee and pulled on the ropes. Willing the room to stop spinning as fast and cooperate with her just this once.

“Seven” she was getting close now, only three fingers to go and this would all be over. She could just let go off the ropes and let her knees buckle like they wanted and everything would be over. Sure she would wallow in the shower later, but she wouldn't have to get hit again either and the blood blurring her vision was a big supporter of the idea. She could just absorb into the canvas beneath her and the pain would be gone.

“Eight!” his voiced sounded more like a scream of worry rather than a warning to the count out as it broke her thoughts. She was on her feet now after a few small stumbles. She was here to win and groveling in the shower later about how she had given up was not an option. The official stepped towards her, his shirt contorting to strange shapes rather than just lines as she continued to battle for her sight back.

“Can you fight?” he asked, a simple phrase that she had both heard and asked before. She nodded softly, slowly bobbing her head up and down. She swallowed hard and bit into her mouth guard as his shirt went back to being lines rather than a swirl of white and black, words would not come no matter how strong her will. He seemed to be contemplating her answer but ultimately decide it was in fact her choice. She stepped forward away from the ropes towards the center of the ring. Small spots of red had begun to show on the blue of her shorts as the cut above her eyebrow dripped slowly. The girl across the ring flowed from her corner with grace, seemingly not affected by the rapidly developing black eye almost sealing her eye shut.

“Ready for more, eh Avatar?” the yellow clad girl grinned deviously, she was going to enjoy ending this. Hearing the nickname brought the girl dressed in blue back into reality.

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world” she replied the words hoarse and dry as they left her mouth. The ref made a gesture insuring for the fight to start again. A yellow glove found the left side of her stomach almost immediately. Bouncing back, she transitioned into a defensive stance. Waiting her out till she could get water and regain some energy. The bell finally dinged for the end of the round after 4 more well placed punches received before the sweet sound of the bell. Both girls walked back to their respective corners without a word.

“Come on Korra, you know she is going to throw that one-two hook combo, we practiced a reverse for it all week.” Bolin sprayed the water into her mouth as he spoke.

“I know Bo, she's just really fast.” She replied sloppily spilling water down the front of herself, not caring but enjoying the cool feeling against her hot skin.

“You are looking pretty sluggish out their, are your ankles alright?” Mako whipped a towel over her forehead avoiding the water from both her and Bolin.

“Yeah, my ankles are fine.” She didn’t mean to be so short with him, but his constant second guessing was not what she needed right now.

“Now, now. It’s not her body that is hurting, it is her focus.” She hadn’t noticed their coach standing right infront of her, tending to her open wound, she was too caught up in the cool feeling of water on her skin.

“Coach Tenzin.” She answered without thinking, her head was still foggy from that last combo.

“Korra you need to relax, you are being too tense. Trust your instincts they will guide you.” His voice was soft and his words just the right amount of reassuring as the bell sounded to start the third round. She stood slowly so her head would remain calm.

“Alright Korra you got this, win this for the fire ferrets!” Bolin cheered excitedly as Korra walked to the center of the ring again.

“Hope he isn't easily disappointed, you really don't give up though do you? Be a shame to have to keep ruining the pretty face huh?” The voice sounded slimmy in her ears after hearing her team. Korra looked at her sternly. She could win this. This was her fight to win.

“He won't be disappointed Tsukiko.” She grinned a lopsided smile. She could do this. The bell dinged and the round began Tsukiko coming in on the offensive throwing a quick right jab. Korra leaned out of the way. Her second wind had kicked in. Her left hand flew forward and collided hard with the other girls stomach just right of her naval. She heard a sharp intake of breath next to her ear and knew the tables had turned. Her defense was passable but her offense is where she really strived. Korra sent a quick follow up jab with her right hand at the stunned girl. It connected with a sickening thud. The audience roared, cheering and applause filling the air. Having the home crowd advantage was always great for her confidence. The yellow clad girl did not stayed stunned long however and quickly retaliated. She threw a hard uppercut fast enough that Korra had missed her attempt to block it. Korra’s head followed the force, flying backwards, staring at the ceiling and leaving her head spinning. She caught herself on the ropes only barely holding herself up. She couldn’t take another punch like that or there would be no recovering. She had to finish this and she had to finish this now. She launched of the ropes, finding her footing and slamming her glove into the other girl. It was easily blocked but the force of the blow still knocked Tsukiko back. She caught herself with her right foot before she hit the ropes. Korra wasn’t finished yet. She threw a left hook aimed for Tsukiko’s right temple, it was sidestepped. Her right hand followed with a jab to the gut which connected soundly. The Avatar brought her left arm back, recovering quickly from her missed strike. An idea filled her mind reflecting on what her teammates and coach had said.

You know she is going to throw that one-two hook combo, we practiced a reverse for it all week. Thats it. Sure Korra had worked out a counter to that move, but had Tsukiko? Korra paused her barrage of strikes and planted her feet. She thought about how Bolin had hit her during practiced and the moves came easily to her. With an intensity so fierce it could start a fire in her eyes, she charged. Her first hit caused a gasp to leave Tsukiko.

“No…” Her whisper barely reached Korra as she swung with all her might. The punch connected with a loud thud and Tsukiko spun on the heels of her feet, her mouth gaurd falling free as her entire body went slack. Blood and spit left her mouth like shrapnel flying in all directions and splattering across the floor. She hit the mat with an even louder thud than the impact of the punch and Korra could hardly believed it had worked. She stared for a moment before the world around her came crashing in through the wall of focus she had built up around herself, around the ring in general.

“And she’s done it! Korra ‘The Avatar’ comes out victorious over Tsukiko ‘The Titan’ in that jaw dropping, heart pounding match! I cant believe it, she has done it yet again!” The announcers voice rang out above the roars of the crowd. Mako and Bolin ran to the center of the ring and wrapped Korra in a sweaty hug. Both taking one wrist and lifting it in the air toward the crowd. Korra couldn’t contain her smile, the crowds roar grew even louder now. It filled her with energy and made her chest feel extremely light. Tenzin let out a soft chuckle.

“Way to go Korra I knew you could do it.” Tenzin isn’t one for hugs but he wrapped his arms around Korra anyways.

“I’m really proud of you, way to go Avatar.” His tone was joking as he said her nickname, he very rarely chose to call her by such. The boxer looked up at her couch, face full of light.

“Thanks Tenzin.” It was all she could say and all that was needed. The coach drapped her robe over her shoulders as Mako and Bolin released her wrists, dropping her arms to her side.

“Let’s go stitch you up and then get you in the shower.”

“Yeah you stink.” Bolin wrinkled his nose playfully as he handed Korra a cloth to hold over her cut, he received a soft punch to the shoulder in response.

“At least I have a reason for smelling like this, what’s your excuse?” She shot back at her friends playful jab. Mako joined in laughing heartily.

“She’s got you there bro.” A playful pout came across Bolins face before they all became consumed in their laughter. They turned to head for the locker rooms, her teammates at her sides and her coach leading the way, parting the crowd as they passed.  
____________________________________

The shower was warm and washed all her sweat and pain away. It enveloped her in comfort and she wasted away until it became cold and she was no longer wrapped in warmth. She stepped out and grabbed her towel, wrapping her hair up and walking to her open duffel bag. She sorted through the mess of wraps and clothes finally finding her fresh underwear at the bottom of the bag. She got dressed fairly quickly throwing on her black shirt, a blue jacket and a pair of dark jeans. She laced up her shoes and headed to the mirror to brush her hair out. Having short hair was really such a nice thing sometimes, she didn't have to fuss with putting it up and it was easy to care for. Once she finished she remembered the cut above her eyebrows and remembered she needed to change the wraps that had covered the cut during the shower. Gingerly she removed the bandages throwing them away and taking fresh ones from the counter. After finishing re-applying the bandages she grabbed her bag and exited the locker room.

In the hall two familiar faces were waiting, both leaned against the wall maintaining a low conversation. Bolin noticed Korra first and immediately perked up almost jumping away from the wall and briskly walking towards her, Mako followed suit with far less enthusiasm than his brother.

“Hey slow poke, took you long enough in there!” Bolin was smiling genuinely as he reached Korra, Korra couldn’t help but return his energy.

“We are gonna go out to celebrate you wanna come?” Mako casually slipped in next to his brother hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Yeah sure.” Korra hadn’t been out to celebrate with her team since Mako’s victory over that crazy Katsu guy from a college down east.

“Alright let’s go.” Bolin turned sideways and extended his arms, signalling for Korra to lead the way.

“Ladies first” he laughed as the words left his mouth and Korra elbowed him hard in the stomach just below his sternum. He took in a sharp breath as the air was knocked out of him.

“H-hey” He managed, walking slowly behind the other two trying to catch his breath. They climbed in Mako’s car and headed for the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Mako, and Bolin go to the bar to celebrate Korra's victory. They have a good time at the bar. But running into an old friend spurs a flash back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've been studying for finals and everything but good news is I passed all my classes so yay me. Hope everyone else did well and if you didn't have finals then you're a lucky one. Anyways without further ado chapter 2. Enjoy.

Mako pulled the car to the curb in front of a large red brick building. A line stretched a short ways down the sidewalk as people waited to get into the bar. The bouncer was rather large, scaling over Mako by what Korra guessed to be a few inches. Exiting the car, Korra spoke.

“Looks like there’s a long wait to get in here…” She figured there were at least 30 people standing in the line behind the ropes.

“Nah, not for us. Watch this.” Bolin said proudly, a sly grin covering his face as he walked straight up to the intimidatingly large bouncer. Smile plastered, he tapped the clipboard in front of the large mans face. The man lowered the board enough for his eyes to barely be visible over the top.

“Hey Sheil!” Bolin said excitedly as the large man, Sheil, lowered his clipboard down to his side and a smile crept it's way onto his face.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite boxings brother.” Sheil had a deep, hearty voice that almost startled Korra. As he smiled at the boys the boxer relaxed.

“Hey Sheil, how you doing?” Mako walked up to stand beside his brother as they continued their conversation with the man. Korra felt slightly out of place so she excused herself from their conversation by turned her attention to her surroundings. Korra had never been to this part of town before. Which wasn't surprising because she had only moved her two months ago to begin attending Republic City University and she hardly spent anytime wandering the city. All her free time went to Naga, study, and boxing. The block the bar was located in was mostly surrounded by large brick buildings much like the bar itself. It looked like the city had grown around it, leaving this block alone in a different time. The streetlamps were illuminating the buildings and Korra couldn’t help but be taken back by the beauty of the rustic square. It was peaceful, and the line waiting to enter the bar seemed almost out of place among the empty vast brick buildings surrounding. A cool spring breeze nipped at her skin and she put her hands in her pockets to protect them from the cool night air. Glancing up she noticed that there were no clouds and if she were back home the boxer would spend nights like this in a field with her dog counting stars and making up constellations when she ran out of the ones she actually knew. She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts, and turned to face the three guys she had left behind her.

“This is Korra.” It was Mako’s hand on her shoulder as he introduced her to Sheil. She extended her hand to meet his and was amazed at how little her hands felt compared to his. His skin were amazingly soft and his hands smooth as could be.

“Oh, wow, this is the Korra. It’s very nice to meet you Miss Korra.” The way he had said the Korra made her pause slightly. The Korra. What did that mean. And why the emphasis on the the part? He smiled politely and she returned the gesture.

“Just Korra will do, it’s nice to meet you too.” She brought her hand back to her side before putting it back into the depths of her warm pocket.

“Mako and Bolin here have told me a lot about you, and congratulations on your victory this evening, I heard it on the radio. You guys can head on in, if any of you need anything just let me know." Sheil turned sideways and opened the door for the three friends.

“Thanks Sheil.” Mako replied and they all stepped into the building. Korra, didn’t know what to expect when she entered but it was not this. The bar may have looked rustic and old on the outside but inside it was filled with life. Against the far wall over the heads of people on the dance floor was a brightly lit DJ booth. The mob of people in the center of the floor bounced and arms flailed to the beat of the music pounding through the air. The bar was to their right and there were booths and tables to the left two steps above the dance floor. Most of the people inside look roughly their age and it smelled of sweat and alcohol.

“You guys wanna find somewhere to sit and I’ll grab the drinks.” Bolin was practically shouting over the music that pulsed through the atmosphere with a bright grin plastered across his face as he looked out across the dance floor.

“Yeah okay, just don’t get distracted this time.” Mako gave him a stern look then turned towards the booths leaving Korra to follow. They found one open relatively close to the back, recently deserted and sat down before anyone could say otherwise. The music was still vibrating through the air even back here. They sat quietly for a few moments before Mako broke the silence.

“That really was a great comeback tonight, you know?” A compliment. Korra smiled it wasn’t often he didn’t follow it with a ‘but you could have done this instead.’ He meant well but sometimes she wouldn’t mind if the team captain part of him stayed in the gym.

“Thanks Mako.” She knew that being team captain meant it was his job to worry and lead but they often clashed. Korra was strong willed and Mako didn’t back down any easier than she did. It had been a problem when they dated. Mako wasn’t the support Korra needed and Korra wasn’t the support that Mako needed either. They both agreed that they were better as friends but it still left an awkward atmosphere when they were all alone. Stuck somewhere in that place of not being sure how to go back to being just friends after everything they had been through. It’s always a little awkward to go back to just jokes and hanging out after you have seen someone naked.

“So how do you know Sheil?” Korra didn’t know where the question came from but didn’t want the conversation to stop. It had been a while since they just talked about something other than boxing or the team or their failed relationship.

“He is an old friend. Me and Bo met him a few years after our parents died. He pushed us to do boxing, he’s actually a pretty big fan of yours too.” Mako smiled warmly at her. Having fans was still a strange concept to Korra. She didn’t really know how to react to having people admire her, where she came from all she really focused on was boxing never much outside of it.

“That’s really sweet of him.” She said as Bolin came bounding around the corner of the booth, drinks in his hand.

“Hey guys, I got the drinks!” He announced happily, setting shots in front of Korra before sliding in next to Mako. 

“Its crazy packed in here tonight! There are people everywhere!” Korra pulled one of the shots Bolin had brought back closer to her. She didn’t have very much experience with alcohol but that didn’t mean she wasn’t ready to learn. Bolin set a shot in front of himself and on in front of Mako as well.

“Alright on the count of three we race okay?” Bolin wrapped one hand around his shot and put his other in the hand with three fingers raised.

“Three, two, one!” Korra lifted her shot and drained it as quickly as she could. It burned her throat as it traveled down, it didn’t taste very good either and Korra had to fight not to spit it back up. Whatever Bolin had picked it was strong. She slammed her glass down on the table the second she no longer tasted the whiskey on her tongue.

“Awww Mako losses!” Bolin announced clearly amused as Mako placed his glass down.

“Alright let’s go again, I needed a warm up round.” Mako placed shots in front of each of them again.

“I’ll count this time. Three, two, one.” Korra pounded this one back the best she could. At least this time she had been prepared for the taste. The burn in her throat hadn’t left before she started the second shot and she wished she was so competitive. The avatar finished her second glass faster than the first and slammed it down just seconds before the bending brothers. Bolin’s glass hit the table at almost the same time as Mako’s and Mako let out a chuckle.

“Korra I thought you didn’t drink?” Mako smiled at her genuinely and Korra laughed.

“I don’t, yet I’m still beating you two losers.” A lop-sided grin covered the Avatars face and both Mako and Bolin laughed.

“Oh someone’s getting cocky now.”

“Whats not to be cocky about?” They became consumed in their laughed and Korra was actually having a good time. It had been a while since she went out, let alone laughed like this.

“Alright Sassypants, last round before loser goes to get more drinks. Ready? Three, two, one!” Bolin’s excitement was evident in his voice and Korra was glad he was having as much fun as she was. The Avatar was more relaxed now and the shots were going down easier each time. She finished it in no time the burn in her throat beginning to calm. Her glass hit the tables first again followed by Mako and lastly by Bolin.

Bolin sighed loudly while Mako and Korra laughed.

“Looks like next rounds on you again bro!” Mako laughed out, Bolin pushed up from his spot and made his way back towards the bar.

“Hurry back!” Korra added with a laugh as he sulked away from their table.

Korra began mindlessly playing with the shot glass on the table, chatting aimlessly with Mako while they waited for Bolin to return. Korra could feel the buzz taking over her body from the shots and reveled in the feeling. Talking to Mako became easier as they both relaxed from the alcohol.

“Hey guys, I got round two! Or technically four, who’s ready?” Bolin’s positive attitude never seemed to leave him alcohol or no alcohol. It was one of the things Korra admired about the boy.

“And look who I found while I was waiting at the bar!” He set the drinks down and gestured with his head to the girl beside him.

“And look who I found at the bar!” Bolin gestured for her to sit next to Korra while he returned to his spot next to Mako. Opal smiled brightly as she spoke.

“Hey Mako, and Korra!” Opal wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Korra lightly put an arm around Opal to return the hug.

“Hey Opal, how are you?” Opal released Korra and sat down next to her.

“I’ve been good! How have you been? And why are you in Republic City? You cut your hair! I haven’t seen you since the trip to the North, what was it? Three months ago!” Opal’s excitement spread across her face and it showed in her voice.

“I’m going to RCU on a boxing scholarship now, I moved up here about a year and a half ago.” Korra scratched the back of her hand and gave a sheepish grin.

“Sorry I didn’t look you up and call you or something.” Opal batted her shoulder playfully.

“Oh that’s alright, it’s just so good to see you!” They both laughed lightly before Bolin finally got the chance to cut into their conversation.

“I didn’t realized you two knew each other?” It was more of a question when it rolled off his tongue.

“Yeah we-”

“Remember that trip to the North I took, what was it? Like three years ago now? Well I met Korra while I was there! We used to be like pen pals! We would email each other back and forth.” In Opals excitement she cut Korra off. Korra just laughed at how excited she really was.

“Oh yeah I remember. You didn't shut up about that trip for weeks. Didn’t Asami go with you Opal?” Korra stiffened in her seat at the name. Opal glanced sideways and hesitated before answering.

THREE YEARS AGO

Of course the business convention had to be in the North. The one time they decided to go on vacation and its to the only other place in the world that is snowy all year round. Korra sighed again as she watched miles of white roll by out the car window.

“Korra, you should be glad to get out of the house for a while.” Senna turned around in the passenger seat to look at her.

“I’d be more glad if it wasn’t the only other place covered in snow year round…” Korra pulled out her phone and sighed again when she saw ‘no service’ written where there were normally bars.

“Oh come on now Korra, its only for two weeks. Im sure you’ll be fine once we get to the hotel and you explore the town some.” Tonraq kept his eyes forward navigating the car through the snow. Korra didn’t reply instead leaning back against the headrest and continuing to look out the window. Opening her eyes she saw that the car was empty, glancing out the window she saw a large brown building covered in windows and realized that she slept through the car ride. Opening the door she stretch her tired muscles. Her legs felt wobbly from the long drive. Senna was digging their luggage out of the trunk.

“You could have woken me up and I would have helped you.” Korra made her way around to the trunk and took the large suitcase from her mother's grip turning to set it on the luggage cart.

“I know, but we decided to let you sleep some. You seemed grumpy earlier.” Senna made a faced and pinched Korra on the arm.

“I’m sorry, thank you. Let me get the rest of these. Where’s dad?”

“He is inside checking us in to our room. And he is probably checking the gym to make sure the travel workout routine you guys made will be up to his standards.” Korra laughed as she loaded the last of their bags onto the cart before she started pushing it towards the entrance with her mother following closely behind. The lobby to the hotel was large and littered with people. The pushed their way through the crowds till they found the front desk. Her father was being handed the keys to their rooms as they approached.

“Alright sir, there are two keys for each room like you asked and you can call the front desk by pressing 9 if you need anything.” The man behind the counter smiled before turning to the family next to Tonraq.

“Here is your rooms key Korra. I’ve got one too just in case. We are staying right across the hall like we talked about.” Korra took the card and placed it into her back pocket. They got two single rooms, Senna told her that it was because Korra was old enough for her own privacy but Korra had doubts when Tonraq had added that they would be a whole hallway apart. They made their way up to the 4th floor and wandered around until they finally found their rooms. Korra unpacked quickly and changed before heading down to the gym with her father.

Four days passed by uneventfully and Korra settled into a routine similar to the one she had at home. Morning run followed by a quick rinse off, breakfast, school work, lunch, free time that she normally spent with her father roaming the convention, sparring session with her father, evening workout, shower, dinner and finally bed. Today was the fifth day of their visit and Korra had just finished her evening workout and was running a towel along her face to collect the sweat before it ran into her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two boys approaching her. She stopped and turned to face them dropping the towel around her neck. They wore the same green sleevless shirts and Korra realized they wore the same face as well. The first spoke as they reached here.

“You sure work out a lot. Twice a day every day.” He turned his head sideways studying her face intently while his brother spoke.

“What are you training for, some sort of marathon?” He asked curiously resting his arm on his brother shoulder. Korra laughed slightly amused at the guess.

“No, I dont run marathons. I’m a boxer and I have to stay in shape even if this is a vacation.” The first boy cocked his head back the right way.

“You’re a boxer?” Confusion invaded his face and Korra laughed again.

“Yeah that’s what I said.” The boys both had the same looks on their faced and Korra had to suppress laughing again.

“Im Wei, and this is Wing.” The boy leaning on his brother said.

“It’s really cool that you’re a boxer.” Wing said as the confused looks faded from both their faces.

“Wing! Wei! Where did you guys go?” An adorable girl with short hair and green eyes came around the corner.

“There you guys are! Mom has been looking for you, apparently Huan said he had some art project to work on and went missing again… Who is this?” She pointed at Korra before brushing her brothers to the side, extending her hand.

“HI, I’m Opal. These two weren’t causing you any problems were they?” Korra whipped her hand on her towel before taking Opal’s hand.

“No, we were just getting acquainted. My name’s Korra.” The boxer smiled and released Opal’s hand.

“Who is Huan?” Opal glanced at her younger brothers before turning her attention back to Korra.

“He is our older brother, he does this kind of thing all the time.” It was Wei who answered as he moved to wrap an arm around Korra’s shoulders.

“Wanna help us find him miss boxer?” Wei said while Wing and Opal exchanged a look of confusion. Wei was always the social butterfly but inviting someone to help look for their missing brother seemed a little strange even for him.

“Well for everyone’s benefit I think it would be better if I changed first…” Wei removed his arm from his shoulders stepping back towards his siblings.

“Yeah that would probably be for the best, we will wait for you right here.” He put his arms around his siblings shoulders.

“Won’t we guys?” Wei had a large grin on his face and both his siblings nodded.

“Yeah sure why not.” Wing added.

Korra left the group of siblings standing by the gym and headed for the elevator. After she had changed she knocked on her parents door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Sighing she figured they were probably out to dinner. She took off down the hall heading back towards the elevator.

Wei led them outside and they began to wonder the city in search of Huan. They talked aimlessly about this and that while they wandered the streets. Korra learned that Wei and Wing were the youngest siblings in the Beifong family and they both played rugby back in their home town. They played the right wing and left wing, whatever that meant. They were pretty good Opal admitted after much bragging from the boys. Opal was the middle child and the only girl child in their family. She was a national champion in archery. Their brother Huan was an artist who made his sculptures out of metal. Their oldest brother Baatar Jr. who was the second at their fathers company. They entered a convenient store to ask if the worker had seen Huan when Opal’s phone rang.

“Hello? Oh hey! You found him? Oh really? That again? Well thank you! I know I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon with Korra and the boys. Yeah, yeah we can discuss that later. I’ll find you as soon as I get back. In the lobby? Okay, bye.” Opal hung up her phone turning around heading back out the doors of the convenient store.

“Lets go, Huan is back at the hotel apparently he just went off to get his bang dyed again.” They headed back out into the snow and began walking towards the hotel. Once they were back through the doors Opal ran off towards the front desk leaving the boys and Korra behind. They straggled behind shaking the snow from their boots before entering the lobby. They found Opal standing by the front desk standing in a small puddle of water as the snow melted off her boots. The archer wasn’t alone however. One of quite honestly the most stunning girls that Korra had ever seen. She was tall with pale skin and long black flowing hair that extended down falling over her shoulders ever so gently. Her lips were deep red in contrast to her bright green eyes. They approached hearing the end of their conversation.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, but you weren’t supposed to get in until later tonight!” Opal pleaded. The boys stepped passed Opal, interrupting the conversation and wrapping their arms around the gorgeous girl.

“Hey Asami!” They said in unison picking the poor girl completely off the ground before setting her back down on her feet.

“Hey Wei. Hey Wing. Its good to see you two.” The girl, Asami, noticed the blue eyes watching her hesitantly from behind the boys. Moving between the two of them she extended her hand, smiling brightly.

“Hi, I’m Asami.” Korra took her hand expecting to find out how it felt to touch a cloud. She was taken back to find out that it was actually calloused in places. Asami’s grip was strong and her shake firm.

“I’m Korra.” Asami didn’t loosen her grip on Korra’s hand and Korra was not one to back down first, so their hands remained as locked as their eyes. Light blue staring true into bright greens.

“Nice to meet you, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I decided instead of having Suyin and Tonraq be involved in politics that they own businesses. Not really a major story changer but just a little thing I did. I also wasn't really sure how to approach with Wei and Wing but I hope I didn't butcher them. Anyways I'm working on chapter three already hang in there. I decided that I wanted Korra and Asami to have a history togeth :3 get ready for that next chapter. I think I'll continue the flash back some.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami find Korra enjoying herself at the party. But its not a party without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. I've been working double shifts lately because it's spring break so finding time to write has been hectic. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner than I did this one. I'm still surprised each time I log in at how many people have read this story. Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos. Also again sorry for any problems I dont have a beta or anything like that.

Chapter 3

Present

Mako’s question hung in the air. The music that had been pulsing through the air seemed to quiet. No one dared break the heavy silence that hung in the air around them. Korra sat straight in her seat, hands clenched unconsciously. Opal shyly looked from Korra to Mako and Bolin. 

“Yeah” Opal coughed into her hand slightly “Yeah she did…” she trailed off looking back towards Korra, who had grab another drink from Bolin and downed it already.

“Oh…” Bolin had caught on to the awkward stalemate that had consumed their conversation.

“Who wants to race again?” He added his usual happy attitude coming back to him as he placed shots in front of everyone at the table, including Opal.

“I think I win the first round.” Korra said gesturing to her empty glass looking at Bolin, her emotions masked behind a facade. Her body relaxing slightly. Asami wasn’t even here, Korra shouldn’t be upset anymore she was out to have a good time with her friends. Bolin and Mako looked to Opal who still had a skeptically look on her face as she watched Korra. Bolin let out a soft laugh.

“Alright let’s go then. On three just like last time. Three, two, one.” Bolins shot dribbled down his chin as Mako downed his for the win. Korra knocked her back placing her glass down after Mako’s and just a second before Bolin’s while Opal coughed and gagged slightly as she finally finished hers. Between coughs, her voice came out hoarse and rough.

“Spirits Bolin! What is this stuff?” Bolin grinned sheepishly at her while Korra and Mako laughed heartily. 

“Opal are you brother’s here?” Korra asked, Wei and Wing would truly make this night.

“No they went to a different bar tonight…” Opal trailed off at the end. Being five shots of whatever it was that Bolin kept bring back, Korra missed the change and at this point in the night couldn’t care. Her head was fuzzy, she felt warm and it was becoming increasingly harder to focus on the world around her.

“Alright guys one more round before someone has to go get the next round. And this time it won’t be me. Ready Opal? Three, two, one.” Mako finished his drink just as quickly as before, apparently his speed increased with the amount of alcohol in his system. Bolin managed to keep his shot in his mouth this time and Opal was definitely more prepared the second time around placed her glass down before Bolin. Korra missed her mouth slightly when she had raised her glass, lucky enough not to spill down the front of her; however, not lucky enough to beat Bolin as she placed her glass onto the table last.

“See I told you I wouldn’t lose this time! Yes!” Bolin nearly knocked all the glasses over as he stood knocking directly into the table. Korra sighed. Opal moved from the booth to let her out and the boxer stumbled on her way up.

“Korra, if you need I can get the drinks for you.” Mako was already half standing and moving towards her when she put a hand to his chest, effectively stopping him from leaving the booth.

“No I got this. Plus that wouldn't be fair, Bolin had to get the round when he lost. I’m fine.” Korra turned towards the bar, walking as tall and confidently as she could. The stairs proved to be more challenging than she had expected. Who knew that two simple steps would be such a hassle. After about three minutes of trouble and small stumbles, she finally made it down Passing sweat bodies and brushing off a few strangers looking to dance she finally made it over to the bar. Pushing her way to the front less than gracefully she ordered more shots of whatever was on Bolin’s tab, the bartender (who was rather cute in her opinion) said the name of the drink but between the music pulsing through the air and Korra’s shortened attention span she completely missed whatever he had said. She turned toward the dance floor tapping her foot along to the beat that flowed through the air as she watched the people dance.

“That’s a nice tattoo baby. Looks like some sort of tribal design, blue’s a good color on you.” Two fingers moved down the lines on her forearm. Korra looked to her right to see a girl in her mid twenties by Korra’s guess. The boxer moved her arm from the contact as she observed the girl. Her hair was bright red and she was wearing a black beanie. One strap of her tank top had fallen down her shoulder over a flower tattoo and it ended far above her belly button revealing a silver chain dangling down stopping roughly an inch above jean shorts that Korra was concerned would be legal to wear outside or not. Korra’s eyes wandered back up to find the girl smirking slightly. She lifted her hands gesturing to her body.

“See something you like?” Her voice pulled Korra back into the real world. The bartender had returned with her drinks and she grabbed the tray.

“Sorry. I need to get back to my friends with these.” Korra took two steps away from the girl on to shoulder bump someone else.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…” Her voice caught in her throat as she met the eyes of the person she had bumped into. She gulped hard as her hands started shaking. Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

“Asami…”

THREE YEARS AGO

“Uhhh hate to interrupt here but you said you found Huan right Asami?” Wei awkwardly stuck his head between the two girl breaking their eye contact and causing their hands to separate as well.

“Yes, he is with your mother. She said that she, Huan, and your father would be going out to dinner to talk and wouldn’t be back until late. She also asked me to tell you three that you are on your own for dinner.” Asami turned her attention to the Beifong but not without sneaking a glance at Korra.

“Aww man, now what are we gonna do?” Wei tried to turn his face into a pout but couldn't contain his smile. Wing punched him in the shoulder lightly.

“You know exactly what we are gonna do. Opal you and Asami are in right?” WIng turned to his sister while Wei put his elbow on Wings shoulder, devious smiles growing across both brothers faces. Opal glanced at Asami before sighing slightly.

“Well it has been a while… Alright we’re in.” The group turned towards Korra who had been a bystander to the conversation. She gulped as all eight eyes looked her over. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like this…Wei chose to speak first.

“Korra, how late can you stay out?”

The party was on the outskirts of town. Tonraq had been reluctant to let her go out but Senna had encouraged her to have fun and be a kid for once. In the end Senna and Korra had double teamed Tonraq. She felt bad for not telling her parents the truth about where she was going but if she had told them she was going to a raging college party there is no way they would have let her leave, so she settled for telling them she was going to dinner and a movie at Wei’s recommendation. The frat house in front of them had some sort of weird greek lettering on the front that Korra couldn’t read. Wei and Wing said that one of their friends was attending her on a rugby scholarship and this party was in honor of having been admitted into the frat. Wei knocked on the large doors and when it opened the smell of alcohol was evident. The house was packed and they all found their way into what Korra assumed was a living room, or what had been a living room. In the far corner guys were yelling over a ping pong table as they missed shot after shot. On the couch multiple couples found safe heaven with their tongues down each others throats. Smoke was slowly drifting in from out of the kitchen and the entire house react of pot and hard alcohol. Wei and Wing wandered off to find their friend and congratulate him. Asami went to find a bathroom and Opal had followed her. Korra was left standing in a room filled with strangers. Just when she was about to head for the door she heard shouts coming from the table and felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. A boy with blonde hair and a black tanktop was pulling her towards the table.

“Everyone else is too drunk to play me, so looks like it falls to you new blood.” His voice was somewhat high pitch and it surprised Korra. The boy was at least a foot taller than her and had about 75 pounds on her. The other guys around the table backed up to make room for the next match. The red cups were already set up and filled half full with whatever beer they could find. The tall boys arm released Korra’s shoulder and walked to one end of the table.

“Let’s go newby, or are you too scared to play me?” A confident grin crossed his face as the boys around them started making ‘ooh’ noises. Korra stepped up to her side of the table and grab a ball from one of the boys hands.

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t picked me to play you.” Her own confident grin covered her face as she released her first shot.

She got her ass handed to her. If she made a cup, he would make her drink two. The boxer had only barely made three cups by the time she had one left. The alcohol was already getting to her when she had announced she wanted a re-match. If she was bad during the first game the second was terrible. She made two cups before she lost. Her pride being as wounded as it was and her head beginning to spin from the alcohol she had enough sense to call it quits before she lost a third time. Why did she think she could beat an obvious frat boy when she had only been to three other parties? As she moved away from the table, she saw a familiar face. Asami had watched a tipsy Korra get schooled in her last game of beer pong. The boxer put her hand down, looking straight at the floor. She had made a fool of herself in front of quite possibly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Great. Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder and the boxer brought her eyes up to meet a smile and gorgeous green eyes.

“You did better than I would have.” Asami says and Korra realizes how buzzed she really is when she stumbles over her words.

“Yo- You wouldn’t of. You’re just being po-poli… Nice.” Small words would be the best choice for any conversations she had.

“It’s getting late, do you want to head back to the hotel?” Korra nodded. Avoiding words if possible. She didn’t need to make more of a fool out of herself tonight. It had dropped at least 20 degrees since they arrived at the party. Asami shivered slightly and cursed herself for not bringing her large coat simply because she had wanted to look cute. She was sliding her hands into her pockets in order to keep what bit of warmth she had when she felt something being thrust into her stomach. She looked down to see Korra’s hand fisted around her coat. Following Korra’s arm she saw that all the girl wore was a sleeveless shirt.

“Oh no! I can’t take this, you’ll freeze to death out here without it.” Korra let out a snort and Asami looked at her confused. She hadn’t said anything funny, just how drunk was Korra? Korra looked towards the street.

“I’m from the North Asami. This is warmer than most of our summers. I’ll be fine. You however aren’t used to the cold.” Asami took the coat and Korra shoved her fists into her pockets. Slipping the coat over her shoulders she already felt warmer.

“You’re sure you’re okay without it?” This time Korra looked at her with a lopsided grin.

“Of course I am.” They stayed quiet for a while. Enjoying each others company on the cold night. When they were about half way back to the hotel Asami spoke again.

“So what brings you to the South if you are from the North?”

“My dad is here for a business convention and he brought me and my mom along with him.” Korra sighed as a pang of guilt ran through her chest. She hoped they weren’t home so she could sleep of this buzz.

“My dad brought me here with him too for that same convention.” Asami said and Korra thought she heard a slight edge to her voice but it was gone before Korra’s intoxicated brain could comment on it.

A car came around the corner, tires screeching across the asphalt. The top was down and the car was filled with guys who were yelling almost as loud as the radio was blaring. Both girls stopped walking as the car screamed to a halt in the middle of the street, stopping Korra’s buzz in the same moment. Three of the guys hopped out of the side of the car leaving the driver and one passenger waiting in the car. As the boys approached the girls Korra instinctively stepped in front of Asami.

“Well what do we have here?” The man in the middle said as his friends laughed. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had strange side burns that came out onto his cheek bones and a small goatee on his chin. He was clad in shiny jewelry with his hair slicked back.

“Looks like a couple of lonely girls to me.” The right one said cracking his knuckles as he moved closer.

“They do look pretty lonely, walking out here in the middle of the night. Don’t you think so Penn?” The left one added, the driver had killed the engine and both of the men who were still in the car started to follow their friends towards the girls. Asami stepped forward coming shoulder to shoulder with Korra.

“You guys have once chance to get back in your car and leave.” Korra said before glancing sideways at Asami. Her face was stoic contrary to her relaxed stance with one hand on her hip.

“Oh yeah? And what’s gonna happen if we don’t want to leave?” The middle one asked as his boys all laughed. Asami bent down slightly bring her hands up and into a fighting stance.

“Why don’t you come over here and found out.” Korra could swear  
she say a small smile on her face as Asami spoke. The middle man snapped his fingers before he crossed his arms and let out a laugh. The left one made a move to grab Asami and the right went to grab Korra while the middle stood back with his arms still crossed. Korra caught the right one off guard with two quick jabs to the stomach as he lunged to grab her shoulders. He stopped his assault, his hands immediately retreating to clutch his stomach. While he was still shocked and had his guard down she released a hard right hook that connected with the mans jaw. He fell to the pavement hard and Korra moved to stop the left boy from grabbing Asami only to see him already lying on his back, covering his nose with both hands trying to stop the bleeding. Asami flipped her hair as she smirked at Korra, whose mouth was slightly agape. Before she had time to ask any of the questions running through her mind she heard another snapping noise. The driver and the other boy had finally made their way to join the party. The middle boy took a swing for Korra, who easily avoided it. His punches were slow and he was clearly untrained. Her father was quicker than him during their sparring sessions. She brought a hand to the back of his head before bringing her knee upwards, hard into his ribs. A sharp ‘crack’ resounded through the air. He let out a cry of pain as he crumpled to his knees between the girls. The driver went after Asami while the other came for Korra. This one was by far the most threatening of the three. He may not have been trained but he was at least a foot and a half taller than Korra and had 100 to 150 on the boxer. She stepped back, trying to put distance between herself and the large man only to find that her foot refused to move. She felt a hand holding her ankle and glanced down to see the middle boy clinging to her ankle like it would save him the pain in his ribs. She looked back up in time to see the fist just before it would connect. Her eyes snapped shut as she got hit. She no longer had to wonder what being hit by a fully loaded train felt like. The force combined with the weight holding her ankle in place sent her falling towards the sidewalk. Her head hit hard against the concrete. For once she wished that the sidewalks wouldn’t have been shoveled. The world around erupted in a bright white light before fading to a dark black. In cartoon’s, when someone gets knocked out little birds fly around their head and they hear chirping sounds mixed with some sort of whacky music. She heard her voice being called from what seemed like forever away.

“Korra…” Even from the far away distance Korra could hear the worry in the person’s voice.

“Korra.” The voice was becoming louder, moving towards her. Searching for her in the darkness.

“Korra!” It was closer now. Screaming in her ears. The boxer willed her eyes to open, slowly trying to focus on the world around her. White, the snow, slowly coming back into focus. She blinked hard. Asami was sitting above her, worry clearly written all over her face as Korra pushed up on her elbows looking around. She could faintly hear moans and groans coming from the five men that littered the sidewalk around them. She looked back up at a very worried Asami with a familiar lop sided grin coming to her face.

“Did we win?” Asami’s worry melted from her face as she laughed.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. You scared me half to death. And you’re bleeding.” Asami breathed a sigh of relief, letting her lungs finally able to contract as she released the breath she’d been holding in.

“How long was I out?” Korra asked as she slipped her arm over Asami’s shoulders trying to help Korra to her feet, moving her other hand to brush away the blood that was dripping down her chin from the cut on her lip. She wobbled slightly but Asami made sure she stayed up right.

“Just a few minutes. Are you sure you’re okay? We can go to a hospital.” They started to walk back towards the hotel with Asami helping Korra keep her balance.

“No I’ll be okay, I don’t have a concussion. He just got a lucky shot in.” They passed the five guys leaving them laying about on the sidewalk with low moans and groans still escaping their lips.

"Plus I'm a boxer, I get hit for a living." Korra put on a lop sided grin looking at Asami with bright eyes. Asami shifted her eyes to the pavement as worry came back into her face.

“I saw you go down. You got hurt pretty hard. And then you feel and I thought…”

“Hey.” Korra stopped walking causing Asami to stop as well. The boxer put a hand up to the taller girls cheek. She looked up locking their eyes together.

“I’m fine, really. I promise.” Asami nodded slightly in Korra’s hand. They stood their on the sidewalk, eyes locked. Asami slowly leaned forward. Korra’s eyes widened and in a blur she moved her hand back to her side. A bright red blush covered her face as she coughed slightly.

“We should, umm, really be getting back to the hotel you know.” Korra started to walk down the street, her balance regained. Asami just followed as they fell back into silence. After a few blocks, when the blush on Korra’s cheeks receded, she decided to break the quiet atmosphere

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” She paused slightly allowing Asami to walk shoulder to shoulder with her again.

“My dad has had me in self defense classes since I was young.”

“Your dad sounds like a smart guy.” Asami giggled at Korra’s lopsided grin and the tension between them seemed lost as they fell back into easy conversation. Before they knew it they were back in the hotel lobby, Asami laughing at some joke Korra had made.

“What floor is your room on? I’ll walk you all the way back so I can be sure you don’t fall down in a hallway somewhere.” Asami smirked towards Korra as she motioned for her to enter the elevator.

“Ha ha. Very funny Asami. My rooms on the 4th floor.” Korra leaned against the wall on the side of the elevator. She watched Asami's long, slender, what Korra could only assume to be gifted fingers press 4 button causing it to light up. As Korra stood with her back against the wall she realized that without the adrenaline pumping through her blood the alcohol had begun to again make itself apparent. Not as strongly as before the attack, but still there none the less. The doors closed and Asami stepped back to lean against the wall opposite Korra. The elevator didn’t play any music as it slowly began carrying them upwards. They stood alone in the quiet elevator. Korra watched Asami intently as she stared out the windows facing the rest of the city. With her head facing the windows her pale neck became visible to the boxer. She had both had clasped against the railing near her waist and on foot pressed against the wall while the other held her weight. How was it even possible for someone to be this gorgeous. Leaning against that elevator wall she looked like something out of a magazine. She could have been a model if she had wanted too. Before Korra could tell herself no she was moving forward away from the wall and across the floor with new found grace.

"Korra have you ever noticed how beautiful..." Asami turned her head back towards to boxer only to notice the distance between them had grown increasingly shorter. The boxer stood inches away now, so close in fact Korra could smell Asami's perfume. A soft French vanilla that Korra had never craved for as much as now. Korra placed her hands on the rails next to Asami's, then she slowly began to lean forward. Asami swallowed hard but made no attempt to rebuff or move away as Korra move slowly to make her intent clear. The heiress's breath was hot on Korra's lips as she closed the finally few inches. A loud ding sounded startling both the girls back a few inches just as their lips grazed. The doors slid open and they both turned to look out into an empty hallway.

"Looks like we're here." Korra turned back towards Asami only to find green eyes already on her. Asami didn't hesitate this time, removing one of her hands from the railing and placing it on Korra's cheek pulling her closer in the same motion. She crashed their lips together. Asami's lips were soft under the pressure of hers. Korra moved her hands from the rail to her hips and pulled their bodies flush deepening the kiss. Biting down softly on the boxers bottom lips Asami silently asked for access. Korra's lips parted and the heiress's tongue darted forward past lips and teeth seeking its counter part. Their lips fit together smoothly and their tongues clashed ever so gently. The sound of the doors closing pulled them back into reality and Korra quickly stuck out her arm to catch them before they closed, pulling away from Asami in the process. She felt a rush of cold siege through her body without the warm of the heiress pressed flush against her. The doors opened again and the Avatar looked back to the heiress. Her face had a light flush and she was breathing hard, her chest visibly rising and falling. Korra stepped out of the elevator giving a cocky grin to Asami.

"My rooms this way." And she turned to walk down the hall leaving Asami left in awe behind her. Quickly recovering she bounded down the hallway as gracefully as ever, catching Korra quickly because Korra was walking rather slow and meaninglessly. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out her room key before slipping it into the silver door lock. The light flashed green and the door clicked unlocked. Korra pushed the door open turning back to Asami planting on last kiss on her cheek before stepping back.

"Goodnight Asami." She moved to step into the door only to be caught by the wrist. The heiress whipped her around and pressed her back to the open door. No longer stunned by Korra's brash actions she closed the distance between them, sealing her lips over Korra's. The boxer's breath hitched and she stiffened slightly as she was thrown against the door but she quickly relaxed into the kiss. Korra opened her mouth giving Asami access when she heard the sound of a dead bolt sliding unlocked. Korra acted quickly flinging Asami into the room and closing the door as quickly and quietly as she could. It shut with a soft clicking noise that was covered by the sound of the door across the hail squeaking as it opened. Korra slid the deadbolt in place quickly before moving towards a stunned Asami in the darkness. She grabbed her by the hips and lead her around the small wall towards the bed.

"Korra what are you-" she was silenced by Korra's hand on her mouth as the boxer continued to move her across the room. There was a soft knocking on the door as Korra motioned for Asami to lay beside the bed on the far side. The heiress could barely hear as the boxer spoke quietly.

"It's my father. Give me 5 minutes." Korra moved away back into the darkness and Asami dared not to sit up from her position. She heard small thunking sounds before the sound of the door opening was finally heard. Light from the hallway was let into the room and Asami could see two shadows play out on the floor in front of the bed. She could make out the shorter of the two as Korra's judging by the ponytails and she assumed the taller of the two to be Korra's father.

"Korra, are you alright?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine. I'm just tired, I was in bed. Do you need something?"

"No I don't need anything, I just thought I heard something." Asami heard feet scuffing across the ground and stiffened in her spot next to the bed, crunching up to make herself as small as possible. She held her breath trying to remain as invisible as humanly possible. She watched as the larger of the two shadows grew in size, signaling that he had entered the room and was getting closer. The shadow moved out of sight and Asami heard the bed squeak from new found weight. Korra's shadow remained in place meaning The boxer was still standing by the door. Asami's heart rate soared and her head was spinning. The adrenaline coursing through her body caused her limbs to tingle.

"Korra, do you think I'm too hard on you?" Her fathers voice was deep but Asami could feel all of his emotions as he spoke. He was laying himself bare for Korra. Of all nights, it had to be tonight.

"No dad. I honestly appreciate how hard you are on me. You're a great coach and a better dad." Korra's shadow finally moved from the position by the door heading towards her father and Asami heard the mattress squeak again. Her lungs ached from holding her breath and as softly as she could she released the air from them. Painfully slow. She steadied her breaths and suddenly was more than glad Opal had forced her to take those spiritual guidance and meditation classes with her. Although none of the breathing techniques in the world could calm her heart rate. Asami's ribs physically hurt from how hard her heart was beating against them. It may very well pop out and kill her.

"I always have you training so much. I practically deprived you of any kind of childhood." Asami heard him sigh deeply and couldn't help the pang of guilt that ran through her chest. She shouldn't be hearing this conversation. It was a heartfelt moment between father and daughter. One she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous towards. Her dad always worked too much.

"Dad... I don't hold any resentment towards you. I love you and mom and I know you only push me because you know I can be great. I love you dad." The bed squeaked again as weight shifted positions.

"I love you too Korra. Goodnight princess." The bed squeaked loudly as he stood up and moved back towards the door, his shadow coming into view once again. He was making his way out the door when the footsteps and shadow halted.

"Make sure you're up for your run tomorrow and see to it that your guest doesn't sleep curled up on the floor. You could at least be a good host." Asami's heart actually stopped beating. She was going to die from lack of oxygen at any moment.

"Da- wha- how did you know?" Korra's voice was shaky and her weight shift uncomfortable on the bed.

"Your mother and I were teenagers once too you know. And I also have a peep hole. I look forward to meeting you miss." And with that the door shut and he was gone. Asami heard a loud thunk on the bed above her as she moved to uncurl and pick herself off the floor.

"Shit." Korra laid flat on the bed staring up at the ceiling in the dark. Asami moved around the bed to sit beside her.

"Did my dad really just catch us making out in the hallway and then call me out on it?" There was no emotion in Korra's voice as she spoke and Asami began to fear that she had went into shock.

"It seems that way. I suppose I should be going." Asami stood from the bed and moved towards the door opening it and allowing light back into the room.

"Goodbye Asami. It was nice meeting you." Korra still hadn't moved, stuck in her position on the bed, and Asami still couldn't detect any emotion in her voice. Letting the door fall she moved back to the bed. Bending down she kisses Korra's lips as the last light fades from the room. Korra stiffens under her weight, clearly surprised by the kiss. She relaxes immediately when Asami's hands move to cup her cheeks. Asami's heart increased speed and she wasn't sure she could ever get used to kissing Korra. As Asami softly took Korra's bottom lip between her teeth Korra's breath audibly hitched. Pulling apart Asami brushed lips past Korra's ear.

"Goodnight Korra. I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night. I'll be waiting in the lobby at 7." Asami stood and left, leaving a poor Korra breathless as she lie on the bed staring at the door in the darkness.

PRESENT

"Korra?" There was alarm in Asami's voice.

"What are you- How are you- When did you- Is that really you? You cut your hair." Asami stared at her blankly, clearly overtaken by confusion.

"What are you doing here Asami?" Korra's tone was guarded and Asami had to stop herself from visibly frowning. Korra's sentences were sure to be short and to the point but at least she was speaking to her.

"I was looking for Opal. Wei and Wing said she came her with some archery friends. What are you doing in Republic City?" The crowd of people around them had been completely forgotten in Asami's mind. The crowd dance floor no longer seemed like a factor.

"I moved here about two months ago. I got that boxing scholarship at RCU." This time Asami couldn't help the frown that played out across her lips. Two whole months and nothing? Not a call, text, visit, not anything?

"Oh." It took her a moment to realize there was more to the sentence.

"Oh that's great! I know how much you wanted that scholarship." Her frown was replaced with a small smile. If anyone deserves that money it was Korra.

"Yeah." Korra turned her attention towards the booths. Asami didn't bother to follow her gaze, she could't take her eyes off of the beautiful girl she thought she would never see again.

"Your hair looks really cute on you." She didn't mean for it to slip out but she couldn't stop it.

"What?" Korra turned towards Asami again with widened eyes. A red tint started to creep onto her cheeks. She hadn't been expecting Asami to be so forward. Asami had already said it. There was no taking it back now.

"Your hair, it looks good like that." Asami said standing her ground. She meant it even if Korra didn't want to hear it.

"Thanks... I should really be getting back to my friends." Korra was looking at the plate of drinks in front of her. She hated the way her ears were burning under Asami's compliment.

“Have you seen Opal? She hasn’t been answering my texts.” Asami followed Korra’s eye toward the booths and tables. Before she realized Korra had started walking.

“This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da. I wasn't initially going to put in the Tonraq and Korra but for whatever reason I thought it was funny and then I liked the little fluff between Korra and Asami. So anyways I'm working on the next chapter and I hopefully won't keep anyone waiting too long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so few little things. I have been thinking in terms of years but writing months and I'm so so sorry for that. It doesn't really change the story aside from the fact that Korra's wounds are 3 years old rather than 3 weeks. The convention in the north only lasted two weeks and I promise next chapter is going to finish that I think. I'm sorry I updated this so slowly. I rewrote this chapter like three time and was never pleased. Still not sure how I feel about it.
> 
> Also theres a part in this chapter that was inspired by Juluia on tumblr (http://juluia.tumblr.com/post/114412269290/do-you-think-asami-snorts-when-she-laughs). You can follow my blog and ask me questions or just to check out all the Korrasami stuff I post at http://mybigfatgayfandom.tumblr.com/

TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO

“Ms. Sato? Are you here?” It was her assistant, Eni, whose soft voice rang out through the empty house. Of course someone would come looking for her. What else would they do when the boss didn’t show up for work. Chills ran down her spine as the thought crossed her mind. She shook her head, maybe if she remained quiet enough Eni would just leave. It was childish and she knew it but that didn’t matter. Asami was in no state physically or emotionally to deal with people of any sort.

“Ms. Sato, please, I just want to know that you are safe.” If Asami could feel anything other than numb she was sure a pang of guilt would have ran through her. Eni had always been nice to her and at times seemed like the only friend Asami had. Asami pulled her knees to her chest as she sat up on the couch. She was bound to be discovered, they would have to check the study. She looked off in the dark to where the door was. Any minute now Eni would walk through and Asami would be forced to explain that she wasn’t going to work. Ever. She couldn’t do it. The door opened and Asami was momentarily blinded. She forgot that she hadn’t seen the light in what felt like days, choosing to lay in the dark blanket of the windowless study.

“Spirits… I found her.” It wasn’t Eni’s voice this time and Asami forced her eyes open despite their protests. Asami looked up to see a women standing in the door way. She had short grey hair and two scars going from her jaw to her cheek. It took Asami a moment to realize she was wearing a police uniform. Asami thought she looked familiar but couldn’t quite place her. Maybe she had been one of the officers to pull her out. Of course the police had been called. Eni almost ran into the police officer as she came sliding to a hault. Asami buried her head in her knees.

“It’s okay everyone, Lin found her!” Eni’s relief was evident in her voice.

“Oh my spirits, Asami…” All relief faded from Eni’s voice as Asami was sure she had gotten a better look.

“Asami, how long have you been in this room?” It wasn’t Eni’s voice but Lin. Asami moved her head to look back at the two women only to find that the hall behind them had been filled with at least five people. Asami immediately put her face back into her knees. She did not need this many people seeing her in this state. Lin seemed to pick up on Asami’s problem even without vocal confirmation.

“Alright everyone, clear out. Head back to the main living room. Kenji.” Her voice was authoritative. Commanding the people not asking them. The sound of several footsteps filled the air.

“Yes Chief?” She was the chief. They had sent the chief just to come find her. If Asami had anything left in her system she might have started crying. This situation was getting worse and worse.

“Report back to the station and tell them we found her. Make sure all the volunteers stay put in the living room until I return to the first floor.” Asami could tell he was running even without looking up.

“Asami, my name is Lin Beifong. I am the chief of the Republic City police department. We met a few times before do you remember?” Asami nodded still refusing to lift her head. She remembered now. Lin had taken her to the hospital and stayed by the bed so that when Asami woke she could hear the confirmation about... Lin had been the one to give Asami the news. Her stomach twisted and she felt like she may be sick again.

“Asami, what are you doing?” It was Eni’s voice again. Maybe if Asami just closed her eyes tight enough they would all disappear.

“Eni would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with Ms. Sato?” Lin’s voice wasn’t authoritative like it had been when she addressed the rest of the group. In fact it was emotionless again. Maybe she only had two gears, authoritative and neutral.

“Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting right down stairs okay Asami?” When Asami didn’t reply, Eni turned and walked down the hall heading for the stairs. Lin carefully made her approach into the study. Moving a few old beer bottles, she sat in a chair across from Asami.

“Asami, how long have you been in this study?” Lin’s voice almost sounded compassionate. Looking up the light didn’t hurt her eyes nearly as bad. Lin took notice of the bandages still wrapped around Asami's forearm and disappearing under her shirt, a hint of worry spread across her face. Her voice came out hoarse and broken.

“How long has it been since… since…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. She felt tears welling in her eyes again. Her forearm burned and she could feel the emptiness start to swallow her whole. She couldn't save them.

“It’s been two weeks.” Lin looked to the floor. Two whole weeks. Time felt like an unreal concept that even Asami's complex mind couldn't grasp.

“Then two weeks.” Asami couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks silently, if Lin noticed she didn’t dare say anything.

“When’s the last time you had something to eat?” Asami followed Lin’s gaze to the floor. It was covered with bottles. Wrappers from microwavable food and take-out scattered throughout.

“Two days ago I believe…” Lin sighed deeply. Clearly unpleased with Asami’s answers. 

“Alright. First thing we need to do is get you some actual food.When was the last time you cleaned that wound?” Lin’s voice went back to being unemotional and Asami’s stomach tightened. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was a complete mess who spent their time drowning themselves in whatever alcohol they could find before the wine cellar had run out. She clenched the fabric of her pants in her fists. 

“I didn’t ask anyone to come find me.” Asami put all the venom she had in her voice. It wasn’t much but it was enough to be noticed. Lin frowned.

“Look kiddo, I know that you are upset and you have good damn reasons but I’m not the bad guy here. I’m one of the good guys and I want to help you. If you accept it or not is up to you but I wont beg and this is the only time I’ll offer. I can't say I know how you feel because I don't. But I do know what it's like... To be so close but still not close enough... Locking yourself away and drinking yourself to death isnt a solution.” Lin's voice was still emotionless but even that couldn't stop it from breaking. She placed a hand on Asami's shoulder because she couldn't think of anything else to do for the poor girl.All the anger Asami felt vanished and again was replaced by emptiness. Her mother and father were dead and it was her father's fault. He had gotten them both killed all because of his Goddamn debt with the Equalist gang. Equalist. What a bunch of self righteous assholes, they weren't equalists. They were just another gang who had burnt down their home without checking who was inside. The only family Asami had, gone, up in smoke. 

"I was so close..."

THREE YEARS AGO

"Korra, I can't believe you actually finished all that food." Asami's face was stuck in a look of disbelief as Korra grinned slyly.

"I told you I eat a lot. Are you gonna eat that toast?" Asami's jaw dropped and Korra couldn't contain her laughter.

"Asami I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm stuffed." Korra patted her belly for good measure. People in the breakfast hall paused in eating to look at Korra as she continued to laugh.

"I would be too if I had just eaten my body weight in bacon. I thought boxers had strict diets."

"Hey!" It was Asami's turn to laugh as Korra pouted.

"It wasn't all bacon." Asami couldn't contain her laughter when a snort came out. Korra froze and Asami could feel the blush taking over her face.

"Asami did you just?"

"No. No no no no." Asami covered her face with her hands hoping Korra couldn't see the blush that reached all the way from her ears to her necked. She hated when she laughed that hard, she should have known better. Asami was surprised when she heard Korra laugh and a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Asami..." She spread her fingers to peak at Korra standing next to her, extending her other arm to help Asami up with shoulders still shaking slightly from laughter.

"I think it was the most adorable thing I've heard." The laughter stopped and Asami was taken back by Korra's sudden straight forward behavior. As she took the hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, she noticed a small blush in Korra's cheeks.

"Anyways I have to get going. My science homework isn't going to do itself you know and it’s gonna take me till lunch just to get through it. When do you think we can hang out again?”

“You’re the one with the busy schedule, Miss two workouts a day plus school work.” Korra laughed before placing her hand on the back of her head and giving Asami a lopsided grin that made her stomach flip.

“Yeah well one of us has to stay in shape to beat up any guys who try to jump us.” Korra flexed her arms with a wolfish grin plastered across her face.

“I seem to remember you getting knocked straight on your ass.” Asami laughed as Korra’s smile disappeared, replaced with a pout. 

“Hey, he got a lucky hit.”

“Sure he did.” Asami couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this hard. Korra couldn’t keep up the pout routine for long with Asami laughing this hard and soon she was laughing too.

“I really do need to go do my work.” Korra stopped laughing and sighed. They started walking towards the elevator’s at the end of the breakfast hall.

“How about we go get dinner tomorrow? We could go to that noodle place you said you wanted to try? My treat.” Korra frowned a little.

“Asami you don’t have to do that…” ASami shook her head as she stopped walking, large smile still covering her face.

“I want too, meet me there at 7 tomorrow?” Korra stepped into the elevator.

“Sounds great.”

PRESENT

Korra’s alarm clock rang out through the room. Her fist came smashing down on the button and she was thankful she was the only one in the apartment, aside from Naga who just whined and rolled over. During the week she shared the medium sized two bedroom apartment with Jinora. On the weekends however Jinora went back to Air Temple Island to be with her family. Jinora was attending the local high school and hadn’t wanted to take the ferry all the way from Air Temple Island just to ride a bus for another half an hour to get to school. After a long two months of trying to convince Tenzin, he had finally agreed. Having spent so much time recruiting Korra, and then having her join his boxing team, she had grown quite close to the family. If she didn’t go home for a holiday she went to Air Temple Island.

Korra reluctantly crawled out of bed. Running gave her time to think and after last night that was the last thing she wanted. As soon as she lead Asami to Opal and the others, Korra left. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She didn’t say good bye or anything, had actually turned and almost ran for the door. Korra slipped on her hoodie and laced up her shoes. She grabbed her headphones and ipod of the counter. Normally she would run without music but today she just wanted to drown out her thoughts. She patted Naga on the head before closing the door behind her.

Running was never her favorite thing but she almost never hated it as much as she did when Asami came into her life. When they had met she hated it because she just wanted to skip to whenever they could be together again. But now she hated it because even with her music at the loudest volume she couldn't block out her thoughts about Asami. Before Korra knew it she had made it halfway around her usual loop, her body functioning on auto pilot while her mind was distracted. Pausing at an intersection where a white hand blinked at her she jogged in place. Something tapped her shoulder and Korra jumped backwards bringing her fists up next to her as she turned to look at who had touched her. She unballed her fists and pulled her headphones out of her ears.

“I didn’t know you jogged here.” Asami half smiled at her patiently and Korra felt her stomach tighten.

“Well why would you?” Asami frowned but Korra kept a neutral face. Maybe this would be over quickly and she could just get her jog over with.

“Look Korra, I know you’re still mad at me and I don’t blame you-”

“Blame me? Why would anyone blame me? I called, texted, I even wrote you letters.” Her voice and face no longer remained neutral and Asami’s frown remained the same.

“That’s not what I meant Korra, look I want to explain everything.” Asami reached out to grab Korra’s arm only to fall short when Korra moved away.

“I have to finish my jog.” And with that she was gone. Asami stood on the corner of the sidewalk for five minutes before she finally made her way back to her car.

THREE YEARS AGO

Korra stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She knew she had to wear something semi formal to the noodle place and she didn’t even mind. She was glad she had brought her nicer clothes with her on this trip. As she exited the bathroom she moved to the closet only to stop when she noticed a brown package tied with brown twine sitting on her bed. She moved over to the package and picked it up. After removing the twine she gently ripped the paper open. A blue ¾ sleeve shirt was the first thing she removed from the package, followed by a gray vest and a black jacket. Korra looked at the clothing laid out on her bed with a confused expression. She hadn’t ordered any new clothes. Flipping the package over Korra found a white note.

Korra

I didn’t know if you had any sort of formal wear with you on this trip so I picked these up will I was out today for our date tonight. If you don’t like them or don’t want to wear them that’s fine. I remembered that you said you didn’t like dresses so I hope this is an acceptable replacement

Looking forward to dinner tonight,  
Asami

P.S. Don’t even try to pay me back for these,I will refuse all your attempts.

Korra grinned as she placed the note next to the rest of the clothes. This outfit would do just fine for their ‘date.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry Asami. Apparently I'm not happy unless you life is filled with my angst. I like the idea of Jinora and Korra living together. Jinora kepps Korra in check and Korra gives Jinora some freedom she never had. Plus in the show they always worked well together. Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments they really o mean a lot. Every one gives me new inspiration I swear. Stay tuned I'll be back with another chapter before long.


	5. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami drown in fluff and it's glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story! I ran into some medical problems ended up having to have a surgery and then there were problems with that which made the recovery time even longer and it got really ftustrating but it's okay! Im fine now and to make up for the long absence I have writen a whole chapter filled with fluff just for you :)

Korra knew it was her own fault that she sat at the table alone waiting for Asami. She had shown up twenty minutes early to the restaurant. Normally punctuality wasn’t her best characteristic, but something about going on a date with Asami made her nervous enough to show up far earlier than she would consider any other day. The waiter came to refill her glass of water which Korra was thankful for. Being nervous made her thirsty.

Three glasses of water and two bathroom trips later Korra sat at the table with her arms crossed firmly on her chest. Asami was now ten minutes late and if Korra had felt nervous before then now she was frantic. Would Asami really miss their first date? Korra wanted to be mad but the sadness and hurt that tugged at her stomach and chest. She reached for her phone when she realized she didn’t have Asami’s number. They were always talking about other things, the topic had never even come up. There’s one person she knows will have her number, taking her phone out she thumbs through her contact list before finally finding the name she was looking for a pressing the call button.

“Hey Opal, have you seen Asami today?”

-

“Thanks for the ride. Keep the change.” 

“Thank you Ms Korra, I hope your situation with your friend works out.” The cab driver offered a friendly smile before taking the money and pulling away from the curb. Turning to the building behind her Korra wondered if she had really read the address Opal texted her correctly. She must have been playing a prank. This couldn't be right.

The entire block looked like it had been rocked by a large earthquake. Buildings that still stood, stood in shambles. And buildings that were no long standing laid in large piles of rubble. Amount the broken buildings and wreckage stood a small square building with two large garage doors. Under the light that hung between the two doors bright colors flowed along the building, bringing pictures and words to life in an effortless glow of spray paint. Blues, greens, purples, and colors of all sort fought to be the most eye catching on the eyesore of a building. It was beautiful in a way, the intermingling of colors and shapes on what was once a dull brown canvas. Always finding something new within the array of colors.

Korra knocked on the left hand door hard three times as Opal had instructed. If this was just some joke she was going to kill Opal. Especially if anything happened to her nice clothes. Standing in the dim glow of the garage light Korra began to feel nervous. Would Asami really be somewhere like this? Soon enough a head poked around the corner of the building and Korra found herself smiling with relief.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Wing asked as he walked around to the front of the building. He was wearing an oversized dark green jump suit with a black towel in his hands and Korra had to bite back a bit of laughter telling herself he didn't look like a large green marshmallow.

"I-is Asami here?" Maybe Opal wasn't setting her up or pulling some prank.

"Come on around this way." Wei lead her through a side door before looking it behind them. They continued on down a short hall until it opened up to the garage. Korra wondered if they were still in the same building as she took everything in. The walls and floor of the room itself were white. Large red tool boxes went around the walls on half of the room. It extended back farther than Korra had expected, almost three times as far as she had thought. There were four cars actually in the garage.

As she took in the room Korra spotted Wei waving with one hand while he leaned against an orange cars hood, handing a wrench to the pale hand extended towards him. Rather than hand the wrench to the hand however he poked her in the side and whispered something Korra couldn't quite make out. Asami's jumpsuit was much tighter than either of the boys, especially when bent over. Korra gulped and she was sure Wei could hear her heart beat as Asami stood and turned flipping her hair back over her shoulder in the process.

"Wing, I thought I told you not to let- oh hey Korra." Wei started to laugh as he sat against the side of the car and Asami elbowed him in response. He toppled to the ground, his laughter growing stronger. Inglorious his brother Wing spoke.

"I figured you would make an exception this time." Korra could hear the smirk in his voice without turning to look at him. Her eyes were still stuck on Asami. She wore a white tank top that had a few small spot of grease though admittedly less than the trail all the way up her arms leaving spots of black against her pale skin. A shining gold gear hung on a necklace around her neck resting gently on her chest, untouched by any of the black stains the covered the rest of her body. Her jump suit was tied around her waist with the sleeves in a loose bow. For a few moments Korra was almost glad she had skipped out on their dinner date. Asami glared at Wing as Wei collected himself from being pushed off the car.

"Well we were about to call it a night anyways, come on Wing. Let's go get some dinner." Wei strode to the door grabbing his brother from beside Korra along the way.

"You look very dapper tonight Korra." Wei said as he passed her and she was finally able to look away from Asami. With a wink from Wei the boys exited the garage. Asami leaned back against the car with a defeated sigh.

"He's not wrong." She added with a slight chuckle. Korra smiled in response as she took one side of her jacket in each hand and spun in a small circle.

"I do clean up pretty nicely, if I do say so myself." Asami let out a laugh that Korra joined.

"Although if this is how you clean up, we may have a problem." Motioning to Asami's clothes Korra leaned against a silver car opposite Asami.

"I'm sorry... I lost track of time, I didn't mean to skip out on dinner honestly." Asami's serious tone and frown had Korra forgetting any ill feelings she had towards the night.

"Don't worry about it. Plus I might like what I'm seeing here better... What exactly is all this?" Sighing Asami pushed herself off the car.

"I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you..." Leaving to find keys a confused Korra spoke.

"Of course I'll believe you." Asami took a deep breath. This wasn't something she told just anyone. It was illegal after all. She was being groomed to take over one of the worlds largest companies, she couldn't even imagine what would happen if someone from the business world found out about her secret.

"I race cars. I'm a street racer." Asami jumped slightly at the bellow of laughter she heard behind her. Stiffening she removed the jumpsuit from her legs revealing jeans and grabbed a pair of keys before heading for the girl.

"Wait are you serious?" Korra asked picking up on the determined look set on Asami's face as she pulled a black and red leather jacket on. 

"Get in. I'll show you."

-

“Asami this is amazing.” The silver car floated around the corner as Asami easily maneuvered the wheel. Shifting gears she straightened the car onto a straight stretch.

"How fast can this thing go?" Korra asked as she eagerly bounced in her seat, as much as possible with the black 4 point seat belt strapped tightly around her however.

"Let's find out." Asami knew the answer but couldn't resist the way Korras eyes light up with excitement. A confident grin stretches across Asami's face as she continues Shifting the car effortlessly picking up speed down the straight stretch. She loves driving. Suddenly realization hits Korra harder than any punch ever has.

"Asami... Isn't street racing illegal?" Asami's smile immediately falters. Disappearing from her faces as she releases the gas pedal from the floor. Bringing the car back to a legal speed before answering.

"Yes." She says plainly hoping Korra doesn't freak out.

"And you actually race?" Sighing defeatedly Asami tightens her grip on the wheel and stares out the windshield, she can tell where this conversation is going. It's happened before 'how could you do something you know is completely illegal and be okay with it?' Asami would take Korra back to the hotel and that would be the end of their friendship and whatever else may have been.

"Asami..." Biting her lip to keep herself from grinding her teeth Asami continues to keep her eyes locked on the road ahead of them. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder and can almost hear the last person who said 'we can get you some sort of help' in her head.

"That's so cool!" Her lip burns as she bites down a little too hard.

"Yeah well, wait what?" She looks away from the road to find an excitable Korra with bright expecting eyes looking back.

"I wish I did something this cool, all I can do is beat people up." Korra lets out a genuine laugh as Asami continues to look at her confused. This... This was new. This wasn't how people normally reacted to finding out that she did something highly illegal most weekends during the year. She can't find words to answer so she settles for focusing on the road again. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks she realizes she starting to blush, from such a seemingly innocent thing.

"Yeah well you are pretty good at beating people up." It's Korra cheeks that begin to burn now as she moves her hand from Asami's shoulder. They sit in content silence while they both manage to regain their composure. Controlling blushes and trying not to sneak glances. Korra finally breaks the silence with an excited smile on her face.

"Do you want to see something really cool?"

-

"Korra where are we going? We've been walking for 45 minutes." Asami leans against a tree while Korra ties her boot for the third time.

"We are almost there. I told you it was a bit of a hike. Stupid boot." Asami moves from the tree and takes the laces from a struggling Korra's hands. Korra scratches the back of her neck wishing she didn't have her hair in wolf tails so she could cover the blush spread across her cheeks while Asami bends over to tie her boot. She wraps them around each other creating a snug knot.

"There. And for the record I didn't think 'a bit of a hike' would be a 45 minute trek up hill." Korra smiles sheepishly with her hand still on the back of her neck as Asami stands up again.

"Oh come on, I promise we are almost there."

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Korra shrugs and leads the way up hill again. Asami follows with a light laugh. It doesn't take long for them to finally reach the top, only about another 5 minutes. The trees open to a clearing at the top of the mountain the continues down the front side. Judging from the lack of trees Asami assumes this land has been logged recently. Korra moves towards the center of the clearing before reaching into her backpack and placing a blanket down on the ground. Plopping herself down she motions for Asami to follow. Asami does as instructed and takes her place next to Korra.

"Korra what are we doing up here?" Asami's voice is almost a whisper. As if speaking to loudly will shatter the peaceful quiet settled around the clearing. Without question Korra whispers back.

"Just wait." Korra lays sideways on the blanket placing her head next to Asami with her feet off the edge of the blanket. Folding her arms under her head she looks up at the sky. Asami mimics the movement putting her head onto her folded arms next to Korra's and her feet of the opposite end of the blanket. The sky above is breathtaking and Asami forgets about the hike to get them all the way up her. For a moment they are completely silent and Asami's convinced if she couldn't hear the quiet hum of Korra breathing she would have forgotten where she was.

They lay like that for a while staring at the stars with Korra trying to point out constellations to Asami only to have her become confused because she was looking at them upside down. She lets out a gasp when out of the corner of her eye Asami sees a bright streak across the sky. She sits up slightly pointing at the sky where the streak had been.

"Korra did you see that?" Looking down at Korra she sees a grin spread across her face.

"It's starting." The meteor shower that followed was one of the most beautiful things that Asami had ever seen. The breathtakingly bright streaks that filled the skies captivated her. They laid their together on the blanket for hours calling out in wonder at each new meteor that passed through their view. Watching the meteors and laying on the blanket with Korra was almost like something out of a movie. When they hadn’t seen a meteor for about 45 minutes they knew it was time to hike down and head to bed. Asami sat up on the blanket with her knees in front of her and stretched her arms above her.

“Okay we should get back and get some sleep. Don’t you have to work out in the morning?” Asami looked over to Korra to find her already watching her. Korra sat up beside Asami crossing her legs and facing Asami. Korra avoided eye contact after she sat up choosing to look at the blanket instead and twirling her thumbs in her lap. Asami couldn’t help but smile at her cute antics.

“Asami… I know that technically we already kissed but it was pretty influenced by adrenaline from out run in with those awful guys and alcohol from the party so I don’t know if it would actually be okay but, I mean I still want to but if you don't it’s okay I don't mind.” Asami tried to keep up with Korra’s rant but with the speed she was speaking it was almost impossible. She had gotten the first half but after the mention of the party it was a little fuzzy because she had sped up even more. Asami let out a laugh that caused Korra to stop and look at her.

“Korra slow down. What are you trying to say?” Asami smiled patiently and Korra, with cheeks a newfound shade of pink, let out a small sigh.

“Asami, can we.. Can I kiss you again?” Though Korra’s face was entirely serious Asami couldn’t help but laugh. Korra blush only darkened more and she turned to look at the blanket once again before Asami could stop her laughter Korra was moving to stand.

“Im sorry.” It was barely a whisper but Asami stopped laughing all at once reaching up and putting her hand on Korra’s cheeks to stop her from moving off the blanket any further. Her face was hot under Asami’s cold hands.

“I wasn’t laughing at your question, I was laughing because of how cute you looked.” Korra’s eyes widened in realization and before she could speak Asami closed the distance between them successfully silencing all of Korra’s doubts and nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I love meteor showers and street racer Asami. Any who Im going to try and put another chapter up by this weekend to make up for how long I was gone, if I dont get to that however I will have one up by this time next week! I hope you guys enjoyed my fluff chapter next update might go back to being a little heavier or I might keep it fluffy and light for a while I dont know, we'll see where this story takes us.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Chapter one. I'm sorry for any grammar errors, just kinda started writing and ran with it. Let me know your thoughts and any advice you have, maybe ideas for the story?


End file.
